dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pear Harbor, Chapter six
Chapter six of Pear Harbor. Story The Jungle-Aces (Kit Rey Ernie Bert Sam Felix and Oscar) have officially gotten in the air in untested Bell P-59 Airacomets, and they had some A6M-Zeroes coming at them. "We got Zeroes behind us guys!" Felix notes as they speed off, "how many you see back there?" Kit asks as the Zero-fighters shoot them and the teens just barely dodge it all, "we got five on our six!" Bert counts while being shot at again, and other Jepangnesian-fighters join the party, "take it down to the deck guys now!" Kit directs and together the Jungle-Aces swoop low toward the ground with the Jepangnesians fallowing and firing, "we gotta split 'em up boys" Rey recommends, "four of you take left, we'll take right" Kit instructs and he Ernie and Bert turn right while Rey Felix Sam and Oscar turn left, the tactic did cause the Jepangnesians to do the same, just in front of a guard-tower, "General you gotta get some guns in that dingdong tower!" Ernie demands to Patton, "okay, okay" Patton relents, "let's go! into the truck!" he adds to his troops and they board a Terrapin-Amphibious load carrier: like its namesake the vehicle can go from land to water and vise versa, propelled by eight-wheels and boat-propellers, and while the squad embark the Jungle-Aces keep the invaders busy, "Ernie, Kit I got three on my six" Bert cries trying to avoid three Zeroes harassing him while Ernie and Kit try to stop them, fortunately they get some help from a M2 Medium Tank that shoots down one zero-fighter, where it crashes into a water-tower, "whoo!" Bert cheers as he continues to evade the remaining A6Ms. Back with Patton he and his crew arrive at the guard tower on their terrapin-vehicle. "Stop, stop! let's go! let's go! move it! move it, Voren!" Patton barks as everybody get out and rush to the tower, Baloo and Riven included: they'll do whatever it takes to keep their kids alive. Some soldiers were already in the tower lending a hand. As for Rey Felix Sam and Oscar, they were still being mobbed by at least two Zeroes. "We still got two behind us gang" Sam recalls as said planes shoot at them, causing them to swoop low to the ground to avoid them. Kit Ernie and Bert were having similar trouble, "jeepers" Ernie squeaks, they try to fly through the narrow spaces of buildings to discourage the Zeroes but that didn't work, "Patton you hear me? get some guns in that tower" Kit yells to Patton. Speaking of Patton he was in the tower, but had yet to reach the top. "We're on the tower, going ten stories up, it's a long son of a gun" Patton replies. As for Rey Sam Felix and Oscar, they were still keeping out of enemy fire for the most part. "Guys, they're all over me I can't get them off me!" Oscar cries while they fly close to a road, "Rey we've still got three on our tails" Bert retorts while maneuvering as much as possible, "keep jinking it, don't let them get a handle on you!" Kit urges, "I can't shake em' Kit" Oscar states, "dang it" Kit cursed, then gets an idea, "guys, lets play chicken with these Jep-suckers" he proposes, "alright I'm with you" Rey replies while her team get shot at, "Jesus!" Felix gasps swerving back and forth, "we're coming right at you guys" Sam announced, "don't brake 'til I tell you, hold on" Kit instructs as the two teams close the distance, "not yet, not yet!" Kit continues, "come on, come on" Rey taunts to the Zeroes, "all of you, turn away, now!" Kit screeches and just when all the Jungle-Aces come together, they turn right, left or up, the A6Ms were caught by surprise by this and some couldn't avoid crashing into each other on time, "whoo, we got 'em" Ernie cheers, "whoa-ha-ha-ha" Felix laughs. Back with Patton, he and his squad have reached the top of the tower. "Set up over there" he orders to some and they comply, "okay, we're on top of the tower" he says via radio to the kids, "General, I got one on my tail, I'll bring him right by you" Kit promises baiting himself to one A6M, "he's coming around, he's coming around! let's get this Jep sucker!" Patton alerts and everybody poise for it while Kit and his tag-along come in, "hold your fire hold your fire, here he comes" Patton directs, "you better be cocked and locked when I come by!" Kit prays, "hold your fire" Patton repeats, and when Kit zooms by he shouts "fire!", instantly they let a rip: volley of gunfire barrage the Zero, hitting it right in the cockpit, where it crashes on a building, "whoo! good shooting boys!" Ernie praised having seen it from afar, "nice shot papa-bear!" Kit compliments making Baloo smile and blush, "now let's head over to battleship row!" Kit orders, "I'm with you boss!" Bert acknowledges and together the Jungle-Aces move to the harbor, eventually finding some more Jepangnesian fighters, "lets go do some business" Rey offers, "I'm going after 'em" Felix states and flies on ahead, then they began shooting, Felix himself manages to blow off one Zero's tail, killing it, "guys, I got him!" Felix squealed happily, the score also earned the Aces cheers from the people in the harbor, "they're pulling into the clouds boys, we ain't gonna let these killers get home!" Rey notes seeing the remaining invaders climbing upward and the Jungle-Aces fallow, Ernie homes in on one, "how do you like someone shooting back at you?" he taunts while the fleeing Zero tries with all its might to not let him get aim, "oh I'm on your butt now" he humors while shooting, eventually getting them during a barrel-row, "yeah I got one!" he squeals. Meanwhile Rey was flagging down her own. "Come on" she murmurs while trying to get an aim while shooting, but the Zero-fighter continues to dodge her, "gah come on!" she shouts angrily while shooting some more, "come on, stay in there! stay in there!" she prays and fires madly, eventually scoring on the Zero who plummets to its demise, "yes!" she cheers. Meanwhile Kit was keeping on the last one. "I got you, you sicko!" he taunts and attacks, hitting half of the A6M off and it falls to its death. As for the Jepangnesian-fleet who were watching from afar, despite the recent turn of events, they were curtain they succeeded in their intention. They also thought about unleashing a third wave, but since they no longer had the element of surprise, they cancelled the idea and depart. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction